


Send Nudes, Big Guy (OwO)

by nekosd43



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Dorks in Love, Emoticons, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Sexting, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), Typos, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosd43/pseuds/nekosd43
Summary: Taako has been out of town for a few weeks on his latest tour, and he is missing Magnus badly.  Luckily he bought Magnus a new Stone of Farspeech before he left, one that can send text and pictures as well as sounds, so he can still tease his boyfriend from miles away.





	Send Nudes, Big Guy (OwO)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in October and only recently got the spoons to finish it. SO HERE WE ARE.
> 
> Sorry if you were waiting on a new W&W,B&B chapter, this was eating away at my brain.

Magnus heard it sometime around midnight.  A buzzing noise accompanied with a soft chime, coming from his bedside table.  He groaned and rubbed sleep from his eyes as he fought his way out from underneath the covers to see his Stone of Farspeech, lit up and vibrating in the darkness with a cool blue glow.

“Fuck,” he whispered, groping for the lamp and flinching when the small flame illuminated the room.  He palmed the stone and rolled back into bed, looking it over with bleary eyes. The texts scrolled by slowly as he attempted to figure out what was going on.

> **[Taako <3]**
> 
> hey
> 
> hey maggie
> 
> mags
> 
> u there mango?

_Taako_.  Of course.  After all, he had been the one who bought Magnus the stone in the first place, insisting that they could use it to keep in touch while Taako was away on tour.  It was much fancier than the one Magnus was used to, able to send pictures and text messages and even save recordings of short messages. Magnus was grateful to have a way to contact him, but Taako’s schedule was so haphazard it meant that Magnus never knew when he would be getting texts from him.

Magnus sighed, and began to text back

> **[me]**
> 
> Do you have any idea what time it is?

A pause, and then his stone lit up with a reply.

> **[Taako <3]**
> 
> no we’re in the underdark this week
> 
> no sun = no time

Magnus chuckled.  Of course.

> **[me]**
> 
> Well time does keep going up here
> 
> and it’s 1 am right now

Magnus yawned as another text came.

> **[Taako <3]**
> 
> SHIT i’m sorry babe, i literally did not know
> 
> were u asleep?
> 
> **[me]**
> 
> Yeah, but it’s fine.
> 
> You want to talk?
> 
> nah i just miss u
> 
> being back on the road is great
> 
> but now that i actually have a home
> 
> it sucks leaving it
> 
> babe that’s so sweet
> 
> shut up
> 
> tour going okay?
> 
> oh yeah, Ren is a natural
> 
> she’s good
> 
> i’m worried she thinks all these people came to see me
> 
> and aren’t seeing her talent but
> 
> she’s really good, i’m very proud
> 
> have you told her?
> 
> i mean, in my own special way
> 
> honey it’s okay to be supportive of her
> 
> remember how much you needed that back then
> 
> i know i know
> 
> you’re gonna ruin my brand as an aloof asshole
> 
> I have no idea what you’re talking about.
> 
> Things okay at home?
> 
> Yeah, got some new pups last week
> 
> there’s a greyhound that you would love
> 
> I named her Cookie
> 
> I approve
> 
> I think I have a picture of her on here…
> 
> Ooh, did you finally figure out how to take pictures?
> 
> Sort of?  
> 
> Barry showed me but I’m still figuring it out.
> 
> Hold on.

Magnus fumbled with his stone, flipping over to the pictures like Barry had taught him how to do.  He had taken a few shots of the dogs for clients as practice, and sure enough there was Cookie with her big doggy smile.  Magnus selected it and sent it off to Taako.

Taako’s response was quick.

> what a sweetheart
> 
> u got any pictures of ur dumb face?
> 
> i’m really missing that right now
> 
> no, just dogs
> 
> take a picture for me mango
> 
> i wanna see you

Magnus had never taken a “selfie” before, but he had seen Taako do it enough times that he got the general idea.  He shifted up out from under the covers and propped himself up on the headboard, taking a minute to fluff his sideburns up from being pressed against his pillow.  He held out the stone and quickly snapped a picture of his still sleepy face, then sent it off.

> This good babe?
> 
> mmm :3c
> 
> very good
> 
> u want one of me?
> 
> yeah sure

A moment of silence let Magnus sink back down under the covers, cozying back up into his bed.  Then his stone buzzed, and he realized just what kind of pictures Taako had meant.

The picture was dark, Taako was being illuminated by the stone and nothing else.  His hair was fanned out behind him like a halo, so he was obviously lying on his back, and he was looking up into the stone with soft, hooded eyes.  Chin tucked against his chest, he looked almost bashful. He was all done up, like he had just finished a show. Crisp eyeliner and bright lipstick, and his bottom lip teased between his teeth.  His hand toying with the buttons on his blouse

> do u miss me?

The picture sent a flutter through Magnus that settled in his stomach.  Taako was so _beautiful_.  Pictures didn’t do it justice, he knew that, but being away from him for long periods of time made even a glimpse of him feel like electricity in his veins.

> I miss you a lot
> 
> r u alone?
> 
> it’s 1am
> 
> is something wrong
> 
> no i mean like
> 
> can u talk or will someone hear u?
> 
> ren is not here 2nite (OwO)b

Magnus had to stifle a laugh with his hand.  He had no idea what “(OwO)b” meant, but he had to imagine it was something goofy.  He tried to imagine Taako laying on the floor of the stagecoach alone, illuminated by the glow of his Stone as he chatted with Magnus.

> Angus is here for the weekend
> 
> he’s in the guest bedroom
> 
> damn _(：3 」∠ )_
> 
> i’ll make this work

Another pause, then another picture appeared.  Taako had unbuttoned his blouse the whole way and pushed it back to reveal his soft pecs.  He had one cupped gently in his hand, his nipple framed by his delicate polished fingers. His face wasn’t in the picture, but Magnus could see the curve of his neck stretched just out of frame, like he had thrown his head back.

> u miss this?

Magnus got the hint.  He shimmied up again, pushing the sheets down to expose his body’s own soft curves, then snapped a picture, grinning sheepishly.

> Taako I miss you so much

He paused, blushing.

> are we sexting?
> 
> is that what this is?
> 
> yes maggie :P
> 
> this is what the young people today do
> 
> well now what?

A picture appeared.  This time Taako was sitting on the floor, looking up into the stone, his skirt hitched up high around his thighs so Magnus could see the tops of his stockings.  He was making a peace sign with his free hand.

> well i send a picture
> 
> then you send me one
> 
> and we see where it goes from there

Something about this was very exciting for Magnus.  He wasn’t sure if it was the way the lighting softened all of Taako’s features, or if it was the thrill of knowing Taako was all alone and thinking about him and him alone, or if this was because it was something new.  But as he scrambled to get his legs out from under the covers, he struggled to think of a picture he could send. He slept in his boxers, there wasn’t much more undressing he could do like this. As he pondered his next move, his stone buzzed again and again, lighting up with text after text.

> maggie i’m so horny
> 
> baby i miss you so much
> 
> it’s so hard being away from you
> 
> i miss having your hands on me
> 
> i miss your mouth on me
> 
> i miss having you inside me
> 
> mags please

Magnus sighed, trying to get his text together as Taako’s wall of text overwhelmed him.

> i’m sorry babe, I’m new to this
> 
> i want to make this good for you
> 
> tell me what you want me to do
> 
> lemme see you touch yourself

A blush began to creep over Magnus’ face.  He wasn’t embarrassed necessarily, more like flustered.  He hastily palmed himself over his boxers and snapped a picture, hopeful that his red cheeks wouldn’t be visible in the blue light of the stone.

> you’re darling when you’re blushing

Guess not.

> Maggie you look so nervous
> 
> is this making you uncomfortable?
> 
> i’m just really worried I’m gonna be bad at this.
> 
> I’m not very creative at taking pictures
> 
> nobody is good at sexting dear
> 
> just say what you’re thinking about
> 
> and when all else fails
> 
> send nudes, big guy (OwO)

At that Magnus laughed, and felt some of the heat in his face spread into his chest.

> Okay
> 
> I’m thinking about… the way your thighs feel
> 
> when I’m holding onto them
> 
> you grab them so tight
> 
> i fucking bruise
> 
> and that is so hot
> 
> you get so depraved
> 
> what else do you miss?
> 
> your lips on mine
> 
> fuck yeah you do

Another picture came through, and Magnus’ found himself looking at those sweet, plump lips, poised carefully in an open mouthed ‘O’, a single lingering finger drawing across the full swell of his bottom lip.  

> u want these lips?
> 
> u gotta earn them

Magnus swallowed heavily.  Taako was miles away, but it still kinda felt like he was there, perched in Magnus’ lap, teasing him with his beautiful mouth.  Maybe that was the idea.

Magnus teased the fly in the front of his boxers open, and carefully slipped himself out before snapping another picture.  He looked debauched, breathless and panting with his dick in hand. Ideal.

> As if you can keep them off this.
> 
> When you come home the first thing you want to do is suck my dick.
> 
> what can i say
> 
> it’s a very nice dick
> 
> Tell me what you’re thinking baby.

Another quiet pause, and Magnus idly stroked himself to fill the silence.  He imagined Taako once again, breathless and moaning at the pictures of Magnus.  Sure, they were probably not the most titillating selfies ever taken, but Magnus felt himself harden at the idea of Taako wanting to see him so badly, _needing_ to see him so badly, that it hurt.  That a blurry amature selfie taken in bed was enough to get him going.

Another picture flashed across the stone, and Magnus’ heart skipped a beat.  Taako’s panties, shoved to the side as he slid a finger in to tease himself, a hint of coarse hair and glistening slick to contrast with his delicate hands.

> thinking about u, right here
> 
> what part of me?
> 
> mouth
> 
> tell me how you’d eat me out

Magnus’ strokes quickened a fraction.

> you’re always so wet for me
> 
> and your little gasps are so sweet
> 
> I eat them up, you’re so perfect
> 
> I wish you were here baby
> 
> I’d duck you so good.

His hand stuttered, and he realized what he had actually texted.

> duck
> 
> I meant duck
> 
> duck!!!
> 
> shit
> 
> fuck!!!

Magnus blushed, feeling like an idiot.  Taako was probably laughing his head off right now.

Just then, the stone pulsed with a different light pattern, and Magnus’ recognized it as the one that meant he was getting a call.  He didn’t have to look to know that it was Taako. Sheepishly, he accepted the call.

“Duck,” came Taako’s giggly voice through the stone.

“I meant fuck,” Magnus grumbled.

“I knew you liked ducks but I did _not_ realize it was a sexual thing,” Taako teased.

“Please, I’m so embarrassed,” Magnus whined, trying to keep his voice low.  “Can we just pretend it didn’t happen?”

“Probably not,” Taako admitted, “But I’m too keyed up to not get off now.  Tell me more about how bad you want to duck me.”

Magnus cleared his throat.  “Taako…”

“Because I’d _really_ , ah-” his voice hitched, high and breathless, “Ooh, ha… really like to get _ducked_ right now.”

“You touching yourself right now?” Magnus chuckled.

“Only because you’re taking too long,” Taako mewled, voice dripping with want.  Whatever flagging Magnus’ dick had done in his autocorrect mishap, it was quickly course corrected by Taako’s voice.  “What’s a boy supposed to do, all alone with nothing but his fantasies?”

“Tell me about your fantasies,” Magnus hummed, hand returning tenderly to his cock.  “I want to know everything, so I can make them all happen when you get back home.”

Taako’s voice caught on itself again.

“Remember when we got drunk after Lup’s Candlenights fiesta,” Taako moaned, breathy and soft.  “And you picked me up and pressed me up against the door in her bathroom?”

“I thought she would kill us if she found us making out in there,” Magnus laughed, resuming stroking himself once more at the memory.  

Taako, lovely and giggly and flush and disheveled.  Himself, burning and hungry and clumsy and tender. They were in various states of undress - Magnus had lost his suit jacket early on, and his tie had peaced out sometime around dinner.  The strap of Taako’s dress had been slipping down his shoulders all night, and it had driven Magnus wild.

It was a _good_ memory.

“I think about that night all the time,” Taako admitted, voice getting low.  “Think about your hot body pressed onto me, lifting me, holding me so tight.”

“If we hadn’t been hiding out in your sister’s bathroom,” Magnus grunted as a spark of lust set itself aflame in his belly.  “I would have held you up against that door and fucked you properly.”

Taako gasped, and Magnus decided to lean into it.

“Do you like that idea babe?” he almost growled.  “Me holding you against the wall while I fuck you?  Holding you up so your feet don’t touch the floor.”

“You think you’re strong enough for that, big guy?” Taako laughed, but there was definitely an edge of want to it.

“I’d pick you up like you weighed nothing,” Magnus assured him.  “Wouldn’t even need both hands. Just one arm, and your legs wrapped around my waist.  Make you bounce up and down on my cock until you scream.”

“Mmmm,” Taako purred into his stone.  “You never get this nasty when I’m at home.  Are we sure I’m talking to Magnus right now?”

Magnus laughed in response.  It was true, he rarely engaged in dirty talk, but this stone-sex thing was all in the voice?  And he didn’t have to worry about looking silly or foolish in front of Taako. It made it a little easier to try out when he didn’t have the elf there making him flustered and nervous.  And when they were together, he didn’t _want_ to waste time _talking_ about what he could do.  He’d rather just do it (with permission of course).  The long distance was actually helpful in this regard.

“I really miss you,” Magnus explained with a sigh.

“Getting kinda sappy huh?” Taako teased.

“Tell me another fantasy of yours,” Magnus insisted.

Taako hummed, and Magnus could hear something like fabric rustling and the quiet whisper of skin on skin, and felt that heat in his gut coil just a little tighter at the sound.

“I-” Another sharp intake of breath.  “I love when I come home and you just pick me up and _carry_ me to bed.  Or when you’re kissing me, and my back is to the wall and your hands on my waist are the only thing holding me upright.”

Magnus was shocked how positively _normal_ these things were.  Taako played a big game of being kinky, but this was so… tame.  So simple. “Babe, I’m sensing a pattern.”

“Oh yeah big guy?” Taako grunted.

Magnus looped the chain of his stone around his neck so that he could free up a hand.  The glowing stone rested perfectly between his pecs, and he used his newfound freedom to run the pad of his thumb over a nipple.

“Seems like,” Magnus whispered, “what you really want is for me to be _holding_ you.”

Taako didn’t answer, but Magnus heard that rustle of skin against fabric that he was certain was Taako losing whatever clothes he had left.

“Is that what you want, Taako?” Magnus continued.  “Do you want me to hold you close to me?”

More silence, and then a breathy. “Shit… yes.”

Magnus knew that Taako loved his strength, loved to watch Magnus show off his arms at whatever chance he got.  He figured Taako had a bit of a thing for muscles, but this was different. This was sweeter.

“Taako,” Magnus whispered, “You know what I’d do right now if you were here?”

“What?”

Magnus smiled.  Dirty talk was not his wheelhouse, but this?  This was his jam.

“I’d pull you close to me here in bed,” Magnus said, “Spoon up behind you and wrap you up in my arms.”

“Sappy as fuck,” Taako hissed, but the lilt on the edge of his voice told Magnus that Taako was into it.  “Is that Little Mags poking me from behind?”

Magnus laughed, feeling his cock twitch in his hand.  “I mean, how could I not be hard when I have a gorgeous elf in my arms?”

“Tell me…” Taako paused, almost bashful before continuing.  “Tell me how you’d hold me.”

“I… I would have woken up wanting you,” Magnus explained, trying to paint a scene for Taako.  “It’s early in the morning, I’ve only just woke up but the feeling that I need you in my arms is so strong, so powerful, I can’t help myself.”

“I’d have been awake for awhile,” Taako hummed.  “Not wanting to bother you.”

“Well I’m bothered now,” Magnus laughed.  “I’d wrap both arms around you and pull you close, let you get flush against me.  Let you feel me pressing into you while I bring a hand up to tease those cute little nipples of yours.”

“Nipples aren’t cute,” Taako laughed.

“Yours are,” Magnus insisted.  “All perked up and stiff from the cold, a lovely dark brown like a chocolate topping on some kind of fancy dessert for me to lick up.”

“Well I’ll have you know, I’m not just gonna sit there,” Taako huffed.  “I’d be wiggling my ass against you, making sure your dick is nice and stiff and trapped between us.”

“That’s okay,” Magnus replied.  “All I need is to know you’re happy.  And when I bring my hand lower and slip my fingers between your legs it’s _obvious_ you’re into it.”

“I’m… I’m so wet Mags,” Taako moaned, and Magnus was no longer sure if this admission was part of the fantasy or reality, but he went with it.

“I know baby,” he growled back.  “I love it. I love how you feel when I slip inside you.  I’ll lift your leg with one arm so I can press in all smooth.  Hold you close and just let you feel my cock inside you.”

“Please… please Maggie, fuck me,” Taako pleaded, and Magnus heard that high, almost sobbing edge that meant that Taako was getting close.  He imagined Taako, knuckles deep as he fingered himself open while Magnus talked, his other hand brushing his clit, soft and tender like Magnus would.

“Only because you asked so nicely,” Magnus purred, his own strokes quickening.  “I’ll pull back and push in once more, nice and slow. Tell me how it feels.”

“Gods it’s-” a choked sob.  “It’s so good. You make me feel like I’m on fire.  I need _more_ though, please… _faster_.”

“Of course,” Magnus replied.  “I can only keep teasing you for so long.  I’ll thrust _hard_ into you, right into your warmth, just how you like it baby.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Taako moaned.  “Oh gods yes! Maggie I’m close!”

Magnus was fucking his fist in earnest now, feeling his hips lift and rock as he tried to mimic that feeling of being with Taako, of laying into him hard and fast how Taako liked it.  He could hear Taako’s ragged breaths, the slick sound of skin on skin as he continued to fingerfuck himself to the picture of Magnus’ words. He moved a free hand close to his face, hoping to cover up his voice just a little more.

“How does it feel, sweetheart?” Magnus grunted through his fingers.

“S-so good, you’re so good,” Taako cried, and Magnus knew he was on a knife’s edge, waiting to teeter over.  “Please… let me… I’m right there, Magnus!”

“Taako, I’ve got you I…  I love you.”

It’s that of all things which sends them both over the edge, Taako shuddering into silence as he comes against his hand, and Magnus grunting against his hand, trying to keep himself from shouting as a thick spurt of his own come splashed up against his belly.  They both sigh, and lay there together, miles apart, panting in the silence. With his eyes closed, it almost felt like Taako was there with him, laying beside him in bed.

He laid there, listening to Taako’s breaths in the darkness and his own heartbeat in his ears, wishing more than ever Taako _was_ there so he could roll over and pull him in close for a kiss.

Finally, Taako broke the silence.

“That… that was new.”

“What was?” Magnus asked.  “The stone sex, or you coming when I said ‘I love you’?”

He laughed as Taako groaned.  “Can you please keep that to yourself?” Taako groused.  “I don't need it getting out that Taako gets off on cuddling and romance.  That’s bad for my image.”

“Secret’s safe with me,” Magnus said, a yawn creeping into his voice.

“You need to go to bed handsome?” Taako asked.

“Yeah, some of us have to work regular jobs in the morning,” Magnus laughed.  “Wish you were here T, I want to give you a kiss and snuggle up together.”

“Three more weeks and I’ll be home,” Taako answered, a warm smile clear in his voice.  “Maybe send me some pictures once and a while so I can see your dumb face. Only _some_ of them have to be lewd.”

“Okay okay,” Magnus chuckled, taking the chain holding the stone off from around his neck.  “Goodnight Taako. I love you.”

“Love you too big guy.”

The stone flickered off, and Magnus found himself sitting alone in the darkness.  Shifting, he realized that he needed to clean up before going back to sleep, or he’d get the bed sticky.  Grunting, he shifted his weight to move to the edge of the mattress, reaching for the tissues on Taako’s nightstand.

Just as he was bringing them close, he got one last idea.  Grabbing the stone, he snapped a picture of himself, come-covered belly and softened dick laying against his thigh.  He sent it off with a grin.

> **[me]**
> 
> There’s one, for when you’re feeling lonely.

He yawned, cleaning himself up and climbing back into bed.  Just as he felt his eyelids getting heavy, he saw his stone light up one more time in the dark, the messages from Taako clear as day, and he couldn’t help but laugh.

> **[taako <3]**
> 
> \\( ,,O w O,,)/
> 
> N I C E

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you enjoyed it


End file.
